Stranger with a Gun
by BeyondMyReach
Summary: Yusuke was somewhat surprised to find himself getting involved with the mafia. But then again, he did have a penchant for getting in trouble. Or in which Reborn tries to figure out one Urameshi Yusuke.
1. Arcade

It was a noisy arcade, as expected of its location at a popular mall. Students milled around with their friends for some downtime after classes. Weeks ago, his wimpy student wouldn't have been found within the area, but now Reborn noted with approval as Tsuna smiled happily, casually interacting with Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was a huge improvement from the previous Dame-Tsuna.

_Well_, Reborn thought as he watched Tsuna accidentally bump into one of the machines, causing it to beep loudly. Tsuna jumped, startled, and a slip of a foot caused him to fall back on his backside, staring wide-eyed at the flashing-red machine. People started to gather and his student flushed red, hands waving in front of him in denial that no, he wasn't purposely bumping the machine to try to make the prizes fall down. A frown made its way across Gokudera's face at the accusation and Reborn knew he was thinking somewhere along the line of how DARE they accuse Juudaime of such thing?! Meanwhile, Yamamoto smiled bemusedly, trying to defuse the situation. Reborn turned away with the slight shake of his head. _They still have a long way to go. _

Reborn perched in his place, disguised as a stuff toy in an area within the arcade where people could try to throw balls into a container to win prizes. Obsidian eyes moved to scan through the rest of the arcade, leaving the three teenagers to handle their own mess. They don't need his intervention for such little things, and if they did, they deserve whatever was going to happen to them. Maybe that would teach them an unforgetable lesson of not getting into messes that they can't handle.

Deciding nothing was worthy of notice, Reborn was about to bring his attention back to his student when he felt a gaze staring directly at him. Reborn made a move to trace it to its source, but the feeling was gone as quick as it came. Reborn subtly checked the arcade again but failed to find anything out of place or order. He knew he didn't imagine that feeling of being watched, however.

Reborn jumped off from his place, shedding his disguise as he did, and landed on the counter of the stall. Another jump landed him onto Tsuna's shoulder and as his student registered his presence, the relief on his face was unmistakable. "Reb-" he started, probably hoping he would sort out the mess, but Reborn hopped off his shoulder and quickly weaved through the people.

He ambled slowly through the arcade, gaining strange looks from guys and coos from some teenage girls. A few of the more responsible looking adults asked if he was lost, but he waved off their concerns.

Reborn felt it as he passed the shooting section of the arcade. It was a light, almost unrecognizable dab of warmth, but when he looked down, his pacifier was shining. Reborn tipped his fedora back slightly, not yet alarmed but undoubtedly more wary now, and looked at the person who he just passed by.

It was a boy with slicked black hair, age around twenty-one. There was an air around him that screamed rebellious, especially with that half-smirk lingering around the corner of his mouth. He was holding onto a toy gun, shooting at supposed zombies that were going after him on the screen. His eyes flicked briefly to Reborn when he stopped, before turning his attention back to the game.

"What do you want, kid? This game's not for you."

At those words, a small smirk dawned on Reborn's face. At the same time, however, he wanted to frown. Was this not the person his pacifier was reacting to? "I don't play games," Reborn said. "Not with _toy_ guns, at least."

There was no hesitation as the boy shot another zombie in the head. He had accuracy, Reborn noted with slight approval, and precision. Most teens would just randomly shoot and hope to hit something. In the real world, however, that was just a waste of ammunition.

"Yeah?" the boy said in response, like he was humoring him.

Reborn noticed with annoyance that he still wasn't giving him his full attention. Deciding a little lesson was in order, because you just don't ignore the world's strongest hitman when he decided to talk to you, Reborn let out a pulse of killer intent towards him.

The reaction was instantaneous. The boy whirled around with practiced speed, immediately locating the source of the killer intent and focusing on it. Reborn wasn't paying any mind to that, however, but rather to the fact that the boy _dropped _his toy gun as he turned. It wasn't the awkward fumbling drop that happens accidentally when someone moved to fast. No, the dropping was deliberate and as the boy made a full turn, Reborn found himself facing a L-shaped gun made from the pointer finger and the thumb.

Reborn wondered absent-mindedly about the boy's choice as they stared down at each other. After a moment, the boy straightened and dropped his hand. "Don't do shit like that without a warming," he said with a scowl as he turned back to his game - only to find that during that lapse of concentration, he had already been eaten by the zombies. Game over flashed across his screen. "Fuck," the boy cursed as he kicked the machine. The screen shifted to the highest score list. "I only needed one more win," he bemoaned.

At those words, Reborn shifted his gaze to the screen and found that nearly all top scores were occupied by the initial U.Y. The boy's eyes followed Reborn's to the screen and the depressed look on his face slowly melted away. "Impressive, eh?" he said with a self-satisfied smirk, confirming Reborn's suspicion that he was U.Y.

"Hm. Not bad," he replied with a mirroring smirk. The boy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Reborn didn't bother hiding his widening smirk. He jumped up to the surface of the machine and turned towards the boy. "How about a game?" he said.

A glimmer of interest appeared in the boy's eyes. "Oh?" he said, glancing at Reborn with a considering look. A slight thrill went down Reborn's spine at the predatory look in the boy's eyes. It was the look of someone who believed he could match the world's strongest hitman and may actually have the skills to back it up. Then, the boy blinked and the look faded. Reborn held back the disappointment from his face. "Too bad you can't use these," he said, picking up the dropped toy gun that was hanging by its wire. It was larger than Reborn's cursed body.

Reborn gave the toy gun a look, before unplugging the adjacent toy gun from the machine with a precise kick. Tipping his fedora slightly to alert Leon, he had Leon transform into his usual gun with the addition of a part that acted as a wire to connect to the machine. Reborn looked at the boy. "You were saying?" he said with a smirk.

The boy looked like he didn't know whether to be impressed with Leon or annoyed at Reborn. Finally, he let out a laugh. "Nice," he said, looking pointedly at the Leon-gun. "How the hell does he do that?"

Reborn saw the opportunity, and he took it. "If you win this round, I'll tell you," he bargained.

Interest flashed across the boy's face, before realization dawned. "And if you win?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Tell me who you are," Reborn replied promptly. The boy smirked like he had known all along.

"Deal."

No other words were spoken as the boy slipped one hundred yen into the slot and selected two players. A red _ready? _splattered onto the screen, followed by a count down from three to one. Immediately after the countdown, the two went into motion.

Four zombies appeared onto the screen, crawling towards them in their undead manner. Reborn swiftly shot all four of them but found two of them shot before he had gotten to them. Reborn's eyes turned to meet the boy's as the kill count went up to two for both of them. A smirk simultaneously curved both their faces, before they turned to face the screen again.

The boy was better than Reborn had previously thought, but Reborn wasn't the world's strongest hitman for nothing. By the time a crowd had gathered around them because of the kills they were racking up, their screen was mobbed by zombies running towards them at a speed that ought to be illegal because it was obvious that by then, the level of difficulty was impossible and the sole point of it was to make the players lose.

By the time the game finally ended, Reborn had 324 kills while the other boy had 285, and the boy had that much only because he decided to ditch accuracy and randomly shoot because at that point, every bullet would have gotten something.

The boy let out a sigh as he dropped the gun and the screen flashed game over. The crowd surrounding them let out whoops and shouts, yelling out compliments for both players and Reborn watched as the boy quirked a small grin and bowed. The crowd went wild, and after a few words and laughter, the crowd slowly dispersed.

Reborn leveled his gaze at him when the boy finally turned to face him again. "So," he said, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Nice game," he said with a grin that made him looked three years younger.

It was impossible for him not to smile back as he tilted his fedora down to hid his eye. "Hmm," Reborn said. He looked up after a moment. "Your answer?"

The boy shrugged, not bothering to play dumb. "A deal's a deal." He took out his hand and extended it out. "Urameshi Yusuke," he introduced with a smile. "Nice to meetcha."

Reborn was startled to find the name oddly familiar. He had heard it before and granted, it must not have been important if Reborn can't recall clearly, but it made him wary nonetheless. There was no reason why the world's strongest hitman, who was deep in mafia business, would have heard of an ordinary teenage boy's name. Even if he was uncannily skill with the use of gun and he evoke a response from his pacifier and... the image of the boy, Urameshi, pointing his finger-formed-gun at him came into his mind.

"Reborn," Reborn introduced himself, letting his hand meet the boy's for a handshake. In the corner of his mind, Reborn noted how Urameshi didn't simply dismiss him because he was in a child's form. Why? Reborn watched the boy for any particular reaction to his name. There was none. "Do you want to join the mafia?" he asked, half-genuinely recruiting and half-curious to see a reaction.

A half-smirk curled Urameshi's lips. "I find it suprising that you don't know I'm technically already in, Arcobaleno."

Reborn's eyes flashed opened and in an blink of an eye, Reborn had his Leon-gun pointing at Urameshi. Then, Tsuna and his Guardians made their way back at the most inopportune moment, distracting Reborn for a second. Their voices closed in and before Reborn could do anything else, his view was blocked by their bodies and by the time the obstacles were removed, Urameshi disappeared as though he was never there.

* * *

I love crossovers. So, I have this vague idea of how to link the YYH and the KHR world together, but I have no plot. I don't want to leave this as a one-shot, because I do think it has potential, so I might write a series of one-shots for this universe instead of writing a full blown out story. Feel free to drop any suggestions/requests, although I won't guarantee that I'll actually write it.

Any readers of "Tangled Strings of Red", I apologize but I can't update the story as of now. I have the plot in mind, but writing it proved to be more difficult than I have imagined. The only promise that I'll give is that I'll update as soon as I'm ready.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Apples

Nana smiled brightly as she exited the supermarket, both arms full of groceries. "What a great sales today!" she exclaimed happily, ambling along the sidewalk. "Tsu-kun and Reborn-chan is going to be so happy."

It was an odd, sweltering day and that drove most people indoor. As Nana hurried home, also not keen to stay outside too long, her hand accidentally slipped and a bag of grocery fell out of her hand. Apples tumbled out of the bag.

"Oh, how clumsy!" Nana remarked as she quickly bent down to pick up the fallen apples. "Five, six, seven..."

Nana looked side to side, trying to spot the other three apples that she had bought. So intent in her search, she didn't notice someone else's presence by her side until he spoke.

"Ma'am," a voice called. Nana glanced up and found herself facing a stranger with warm, brown eyes. In his hand was three apples. "Are these yours?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you," Nana said, making a move to stand. A free hand was extended to her. Nana looked at it for a moment, before accepting it with a light flush upon her face. "What a gentlemen!"

At those words, the young man smiled sheepishly, before helping her up. He picked up the bags that she left on the ground as well, casually dropping the three apples he had in his hand in the appropriate bag. "These are a lot of grocery, ma'am," he said. "Do you need some help?"

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to bother you. A young man like you must be busy," Nana replied, even as she was admittedly charmed by the young man before her. Would Tsu-chan grow to be like him, so well-mannered and handsome?

The sheepish smile made its way to the young man's face again. "Eh. I'm just a wandering guy, ma'am. In fact, you'll be doing me a favor if you let me help you bring these back for you." At Nana's inquiring look, he explained, "Gives me a chance to get off my lazy bum, ya know?"

Nana giggled at those words. "Well, if you don't mind..."

The young man, with both hands full of her groceries, bent his waist slightly while gesturing with the sweep of his arm to the street, playing the part of a butler. He glanced up, eyes glimmering playfully. "If milady would please lead the way..."

Nana giggled some more. "I'm no classy lady. Just call me Mama."

The young man blinked, slowly standing up straight now. "Ma...ma?"

Nana nodded enthusiastically. "My kids call me that." Here she thought of Reborn and Lambo.

He glanced at her for a second, but it wasn't her that he saw. _Once upon a time, he called someone Ma. For him, only she was Ma. _"How about Maman?" he finally suggested, an easy-going smile stretching thin across his face. "A nickname just for you."

"Maman?" Nana said, tasting the words on her lips. She smiled. "I like it."

The young man's smile reached his eyes. "Maman it is then. Now, would Lady Maman please lead the way?"

Stifling another giggle, Nana began to walk back home with the young man easily ambling by her side. "What should I call you, butler-kun?"

"Butler, huh?" he murmured with a small laugh. He grinned at her. "Just call me Yusuke, Maman."

xxx

"Please just set the groceries at the counter," Nana said, moving through the house to turn on the light as Yusuke followed behind. "Would you like anything to drink, Yusuke-kun?"

"I'm fine, Maman," Yusuke said, shoving his emptied hands into his pockets. "Don't worry about me."

"Anything to eat then?" Nana asked. "I haven't cooked yet, but there should be some snacks in the house..." An idea suddenly came in mind. Nana turned around and clapped her hands together. "I know," she said brightly, "why don't you stay for lunch? My son will come back soon and then you can eat with us."

Yusuke stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head reluctantly. "Nah. I shouldn't bother you," Yusuke answered. Before he forgot, he added almost disapprovingly, "Maman, you're too trusting."

Maman looked at Yusuke bemusedly, before understanding dawned. "But Yusuke-kun's trustworthy," she said.

"You don't know that," Yusuke pointed out, wondering when Japanese people turned so naïve. Back in the days...

Something about Maman shifted as a soft smile appeared on her face. "I just know," she said and it was the way of how plainly she said it, like her statement was the only thing she needed for her argument to be true that stunned Yusuke. Caramel eyes glanced up at him, warm yet firm with some sort of wisdom.

For a second, a boy with golden yellow hair and orange shade of eyes came into his mind.

Yusuke shrugged, dispelling the gaze on him and the image in his head. "I'll graciously accept the invitation and stay then," he said, the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Do you need help with lunch?"

Maman beamed. "You want to help me cook, Yusuke-kun?"

Yusuke grinned back. "Sure, why no?"

And so they cooked.

Later when Maman's son returned with one other kid, he took one look at his mother before his eyes, brown like his _okaa-san_'s but glimmered to a shade of orange in a certain lighting, fell onto Yusuke. Yusuke glanced back just as openly and noted that the resemblance between him and the golden brat was uncanny. Just what was the chances of meeting Giotto's descendant in Japan when the last time Yusuke had seen Giotto was in Italy?

"Who are you?" Maman's kid asked, almost subconsciously. His voice was soft against the kid's laughter in the background, yet it carried across all the same. With the lighting, his eyes shined bright orange.

"Yusuke," Yusuke answered simply, watching as a flicker of something, not quite recognition but more like déjà vu on a very subconscious level, appear in the kid's eyes.

The kid blinked and when he opened his eyes again, there was no traces of the orange that was previously there. "Hiie!" he exclaimed, as if he just noticed a stranger was in his house. He jumped back and then proceed to trip on his own two feet.

Yusuke reached out and instinctively grabbed the kid's flailing arms before he fell. Wide, brown eyes looked up at him for a second as Yusuke steadied him, before they flickered down nervously.

"Tsu-kun," Maman exclaimed happily, approaching her child. The cow-like kid followed behind her like a little duckling. "Yusuke-kun and I made lunch. Come and eat."

At the mention of Yusuke-kun, Tsu-kun (pretty sure that was a nickname) looked at Yusuke for the briefest second. Then his eyes darted away again, although not fast enough for Yusuke to not catch it, and he moved to follow his mother to the kitchen table.

Before he took a step, however, he paused and turned around, albeit with great effort. "Thank you for helping me before," he said with a small bow, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"No need to be so formal, Tsu-kun," Yusuke said, a smile playing at his lips at the nickname.

Tsu-kun's head zipped up, revealing a hue of red on either side of his cheek. "Don't call me that!" he exclaimed with embarrassment. _Only my mother can call me that. _Upon realizing he just shouted at his mother's friend, he quickly ducked his head again. "Call me Tsuna," he mumbled, almost too softly to be heard.

"Tsuna," Yusuke called and Tsuna raised his head automatically at the sound of his name.

At the sight of the friendly smile on Yusuke's face, Tsuna hesitantly smiled back.


	3. Smoke

"Smoking?" Reborn called out, emerging from the shadow. He had purposely concealed his presence with the intention of taking Urameshi by surprise, but he hardly reacted as Reborn made himself known.

"Hmm," Urameshi replied noncommittally. His eyes flicked to Reborn after a brief minute, eyeing him. "Here to get your answer?" he asked.

"Urameshi Yusuke. Age unknown. Apparent Japanese, yet your name is not in any nation's database. You could have given me a fake name, but I don't think so." Reborn's eyes darkened. "What's the meaning of this?"

Urameshi's lips curled to a wry smile and instead of answering, turned to gaze at the town of Namimori. "Did you know Namimori used to have another name?"

The abrupt change of topic threw Reborn off balance long enough for his threatening air to dispel. Reborn decided to humor him for a moment and searched through his memory for the information. He did have a habit of thoroughly researching anything relating to his target, after all, including his idiotic student's hometown. He frowned as nothing came into mind. Reborn didn't doubt his own intel network, so did Urameshi just give him a trick question? "There is no other name," Reborn answered after a beat.

"Bu-bu," Yusuke said, indicating he got the answer wrong. "You got it wrong, Arcobaleno. Care to try again?"

Reborn normally could be very patient, especially when he was a tutor of helpless cases like Dino and Tsuna. His patient was running out for one Urameshi Yusuke ever since he met him a week ago and found out that he essentially didn't exist. Imagine his surprise when he returned to the Sawada household and found the occupants talking about a Yusuke they've met. A Leon-gun found itself in his hand and pointing at Urameshi. "Care to try again?" Reborn replied coolly.

Reborn was beginning to detest the way Urameshi didn't react to anything he did.

"Sarayashiki," Urameshi answered softly, still focusing only on the tiny town splayed out beneath him. He gazed at it unseeingly, like he was picturing something else in his mind.

Reborn frowned and turned the name over in his head. Sarayashiki. He didn't recognize it. Either it was a place too small to be worthy of his notice or it was another piece of Urameshi's unknown past. Reborn was willing to bet on the latter. "What is it to you?"

Urameshi lifted his free hand and Reborn unknowingly tensed for a second, until he reached out to the empty air before him. His hand hovered over the view of the town, like he was trying to touch it. "It used to be here," he said.

Reborn tried to connect the pieces, but there were too many holes for him to get a clear picture. "You're speaking in riddles here," Reborn stated, an undertone of warning in his voice. _Stop speaking in riddles. _

Finally, finally, Urameshi turned to face Reborn.

Reborn's hand on his gun faltered for a second, having caught the tail of unspeakable pain in the other man's eyes.

_Twenty-one? _Reborn thought, recalling his previous estimate of Urameshi's age at the arcade. _Tsuna and his guardians can live three lifetimes and still not have the sheer age in his eyes combined._

Urameshi let out a breath and jumped off from where he perched, letting his cigarette drop from his fingers. He shoved his hands into his pocket and casted Reborn a glance. "Urameshi Yusuke is my real name," he stated tiredly. "The names on my passports are not."

Reborn mulled over the information, knowing Urameshi probably told the truth since he showed none of the usual signs of a liar. Either he told the truth or he was the best liar in the world to even get past the world's strongest hitman's eyes. Reborn couldn't even guess at which one it was. The mysteries of Urameshi just seemed to be never ending, but instinct and observation told him Urameshi was straightforward. He also didn't appear to have the need to hide, staying in place despite knowing Reborn was going to track him down.

"Passports," Reborn stated slowly, tackling the part that was digestible. Plural. _Urameshi Yusuke_, he decided, _is a paradox. _"Who are you hiding from?"

The corners of Urameshi's mouth twisted sardonically at his question. "No one," he said. "There's no one." His gaze held another far away look in them with an undercurrent of grief. His eyes cleared before Reborn called him back, although Reborn wasn't sure if he would have. To interrupt something so sacred was a line he didn't think he was willing to cross for just a few questions. "I have no intention of harming them, if that's what you're worried about," Urameshi said rather knowingly.

Reborn didn't flatter himself into thinking it was because Urameshi feared him. Reborn didn't make a habit of lying to himself. "Yet you approached them."

"I approached Maman," Urameshi corrected. "She dropped her stuff. I wouldn't call myself a man if I didn't help her." He huffed in annoyance, taking a hand out of his pocket to run his fingers through his hair. "Why the hell am I bothering to explain to ya anyway?"

"You didn't know 'Maman'-" Reborn paused, realizing he made a fatal mistake in assuming Urameshi knew everything just because he admitted to be 'technically in.' He almost revealed Tsuna was the heir to Vongola. As if his dame-student didn't have enough people after his head already.

"He's Vongola, I know," Urameshi said. Reborn admittedly stared at the apparent teenager. Why did Urameshi know so much? "His eyes changed to the color of orange flames when he talked to me," he explained with the roll of his eyes. Reborn started inwardly, wondering why Tsuna reacted in such a way."Don't look at me like you want to kill me."

"I should," Reborn said, his grip on his Leon-gun not relaxing. It only took one squeeze for this unpredictable factor to no longer be a problem. Yet he, the world's strongest hitman, doubted it would be that easy.

"You won't be able to kill me," Urameshi echoed his thought. It wasn't confidence or arrogance. Urameshi stated it as a fact. He smiled, and how strange was it that he could say stuff like that yet smile like he meant it. "You won't have a reason to either."

Reassurance.

Reborn scoffed but lowered his gun all the same. He knew sincerity when he heard it. Leon transformed back to his original form and ran up to the rim of his fedora. "Tell me," he said, tipping his fedora up to look the other man in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

He almost slipped back into his dreamlike state again, full of nostalgia and sorrow. Whatever reason it was, it was deeply personal. "I told you, Namimori is Sarayashiki. I grew up here." Letting out a sigh, Urameshi began walking towards him. His hand reached down and Reborn would have reacted sharply, except he felt no ill intention. Urameshi's hand dropped to the rim of his fedora and Reborn could feel the slight pressure as he petted Leon.

He couldn't say he was truly surprise when Leon didn't react badly to Urameshi.

"Later, little guy," Uramesh said and Reborn could tell it was directed at him. Reborn didn't reply, only silently pivoted to watch Urameshi's retreating back as he descended down the stairs. It was the perfect opportunity, Reborn knew. No matter how good of an instinct people have, they always react a split-second late when an attack came from the back and they were caught unprepared.

Reborn could kill Urameshi now and not worry about his identity or intention. He had killed before and he knew as a hitman that he would kill again. His hand was drenched in blood on the road of no return already. All he needed to do was draw his gun and squeeze the trigger, like he had done many times before.

Yet Reborn found himself with not a muscle twitching to move as Urameshi retreated farther away from him, until he was out of shooting range and out of sight.

Reborn let out a soft sigh as the last trace of Urameshi was gone, along with the chance to eliminate him. He moved his hand to his fedora to tip it down, when Leon climbed on top of his fingers.

Reborn carefully brought his partner down to eye level, watching as Leon's tongue flicked out.

"He said that?" Reborn said in bemusement. "When?"

"He spoke at a frequency humans can't hear, in an animalistic language," Reborn translated, hardly believing what he was hearing. He turned to where he last saw Urameshi. "'Tell your owner that if he is really curious, the answer to my identity is close to home, huh.'"

Slowly, a smirk made it's way to Reborn's face. "I accept the challenge, Urameshi Yusuke."

* * *

I really like Reborn/Yusuke interactions. They're always full of tension.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Kurama and Hiei will pop up in the future, but maybe not in the way you expect them to.


	4. Restaurant

"Hello, I'm" - the line he said for the umpteenth time that month faltered when Yusuke found himself facing a bunch of people he knew - "your waiter for today," he finished lamely. "I would introduce myself, but I hope you guys know my name by now."

"Yusuke-kun," Maman exclaimed happily. At her obvious enthusiasm at seeing him, Yusuke had to smile.

"Hello Maman," he greeted. His eyes fell down to Tsuna, who gave him a small, fake smile. Yusuke made a note to ask him what was wrong later. Lastly, his eyes went up to Tsuna's shoulder, where Reborn was narrowing his eyes at him. Yusuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing Reborn was probably calculating the probability of this meeting being a coincident. Damn. It wasn't like Yusuke was stalking them. He had been working here for a little more than a month and how would he know they would come here?

"Hey," he said, casually greeting both Tsuna and Reborn.

The Acrobaleno looked like he had something to say, but Yusuke didn't have time for his questions now. He had a job to do.

"So, what's the occasion?" Yusuke asked, making small talks as he put down the menus he had in his hand.

"It's Mama's birthday," the Acrobaleno replied in that baby pitch of his.

Yusuke glanced over at Maman in surprise. "Happy Birthday, Maman," he congratulated.

Maman smiled at him. "Thank you, Yusuke-kun."

Yusuke hummed. "So Tsuna, you decided to take Maman out to eat so she wouldn't have to cook today?"

Tsuna's head shot up in surprise, obviously didn't think he would be addressed to. He looked like a student caught not paying attention in class by a teacher once again. Reborn looked like he wanted to kick Tsuna in the head for not being in tune with his surrounding. Yusuke wondered if he made a mistake in addressing Tsuna.

"Something like that," Tsuna murmured low-spiritedly. Maman's smile faltered at the unenthusiastic response. Reborn and Yusuke's mouth both lowered a notch to a not-yet there frown.

"Well," Yusuke said, trying to dispel the gloominess hanging around the table. Not only was that not the way to celebrate a birthday, it also reflected badly on Yusuke as a waiter, not to mention the mood can affect other customers as well. He casted a quick look to other tables, nodding inwardly in satisfaction to see the tables he served was still in a jovial mood. "Maman, order as much as you want. This meal is on your son."

Maman giggled on cue, but it sounded a little forced.

Yusuke reined back his sigh, knowing that wouldn't help the mood at all. Yusuke's gaze flicked to the clock briefly, knowing he stayed for over three minutes at this single table by now. He should get moving. "You guys wanna look at the menu first, right? So tell me what drinks should I bring you guys first, and I'll come back for the order later."

"What drinks do you have?" the Acrobaleno asked innocuously. It would have been an innocent question, if not for the tinge of challenge his voice held.

"Cold water, hot water, cold tea, hot tea, soda and milkshake," Yusuke listed monotonously.

"What type of soda and milkshake?" Reborn shot back just as soon as Yusuke was done. "Tap water, filtered water, or boiled water? What kind of tea do you serve?"

"Coke, Sprite, Pepsi and Fanta," Yusuke replied, struggling to keep his voice equal. He refused to let go of his professionalism as a waiter. Behind Reborn, Tsuna finally lifted up his head to watch the battle unfolding before him with a bemused look. Maman looked on, appearing for all intent purpose, oblivious to the tension. "Milkshake include vanilla milkshake, chocolate or a mix of both. Tap water. And I'm sorry I don't know what kind of tea we serve but I'll be sure to ask if that's what this customer wants."

Yusuke held Reborn's gaze after he was done, daring him to ask about something else. Finally, Reborn nodded. "No, that's fine. I'll get coffee."

Yusuke swore he saw Reborn's lips twitched with satisfaction when Yusuke realized he forgot to list coffee as one of the choices and Reborn made Yusuke name all the subcategories for all the drinks he listed. Bastard.

Yusuke turned to Maman and Tsuna instead. "What would you have, Maman, Tsuna?"

"Sprite," Tsuna replied, putting his head down again. Maman's gaze landed on Tsuna worriedly.

"Maman?" Yusuke called, bringing the woman's attention away from Tsuna.

"Oh, sorry," she said, giving Yusuke an apologetic look for holding him up. Yusuke smiled back to show he didn't mind. "Umm... hot tea, please, Yusuke," Maman ordered distractedly.

"Do you want to know what kind of tea is that?" Yusuke asked teasingly.

Maman started for a second, brought out of her mood. Then, as she registered his question, a genuine smile slowly spread across her face. She giggled softly. "No, that's fine," she replied.

Yusuke nodded, glad to see her in a better mood. He ignored the contemplating look that Reborn gave him. "One coffee, one Sprite and one hot tea coming right up," Yusuke said, before turning to leave.

xxx

"I'm going to the toilet," Tsuna murmured, listlessly scooting out of his seat. Reborn watched him go and inwardly cursed Iemitsu. _Expect a phone call from me after today, Iemitsu. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep._

Reborn turned to tell Mama that he also needed to use the restroom, but then a loud shattering noise sounded. Reborn whipped around to assess the situation, already knowing that the cause of the commotion could not be anyone other than his no good student. Of course Dame-Tsuna would get into trouble the second Reborn stopped watching him.

Reborn knew in the back of his mind that due to his bad mood, he was being unnecessarily harsh, but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. He needed to do damage control.

An angry teen waiter towering over Tsuna, who had fallen; a shattered cup laying beside him with orange liquid leaking out. By then, everyone in the restaurant stopped moving to watch the commotion.

"Goddamnit, it's you, Dame-Tsuna. Could you, for once, not get in people's way!?"

A fellow student of Namimori Middle School. Can he use that? Reborn considered his options even as he ambled towards the pair.

Someone else got there faster.

"Ayame," Urameshi called, edging his way through the crowd to the waitress. He grasped her wrist and tugged her towards his direction. "C'mon. Go take a break. I'll clean this up."

"But, Yusuke," she exclaimed hotly, pointing at Tsuna who appeared to be so stunned he didn't know what to do. Reborn resolved to increase his surprise attacks on Tsuna. It would do no good for Vongola's heir to freeze up whenever something unexpected happened. "He-"

Urameshi brought his hand up and flicked his pointer finger at Ayame's forehead.

"Ouch," she cried, whirling to direct her glare at Urameshi. "What was that for?!"

"He's a customer, Ayame. I'm sure this is not how your dad taught you to handle customer." It was stated matter-of-factly but also sternly rebuking.

Ayame's eyes widened at that and she dropped her head. Reborn wondered about the story behind it, although it had more to do with an interest in Urameshi's involvement rather than the girl's background. "Sorry."

Urameshi bonked Ayame's head, causing her to looking up wide-eyed. Urameshi gave her a crooked smiled and ruffled her head. "Go take your break, brat."

Ayame nodded and went, obviously still upset, but the slump at her shoulders were no longer there.

Urameshi sighed and crouched down to begin cleaning up the shards. "Are you alright?" he asked, directing the question towards Tsuna.

That stunned Tsuna out of his stupor. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to bump into Ayame."

Urameshi waved it off. "It's fine, it's fine. Stuff like this happens once in a while."

"But still..." Tsuna's eyes widened when he finally noticed Urameshi was picking up the shards with his bare hands. Reborn added observing his surrounding to the list of things he needed to teach Tsuna. It was a rather long list by now. "Get a broom!" Tsuna exclaimed, hands hovering over Urameshi's like he wanted to pull his hand off the shards, but he wasn't confident that he could do that without accidentally causing the shards to sink into Urameshi's hand. "You can get hurt."

Urameshi laughed like he found the idea that some broken glass could hurt him funny. "I have tough skin," Urameshi said after a moment. "I'll be fine."

"But-"

Urameshi stood and Tsuna scrambled up with him. "C'mon," Urameshi said. "Let's get that orange stain off."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Tsuna asked quietly as he followed behind Urameshi, eyes remaining on Urameshi's hand the whole time.

"Don't worry about it," Urameshi said confidently. Tsuna looked at Urameshi and nodded after a moment.

Reborn followed silently, employing his skills as a hitman.

"Just let me throw this away first," Urameshi said, heading into the kitchen. Tsuna didn't follow, opting to stand by the door instead.

"Oi, Tao, do you mind taking over for a bit? Five minutes, and then you can get back to your break," Reborn heard Urameshi shout.

The next voice was considerably lower in volume, probably because of the distance. "Why the fuck... didn't even warm...seat..." Reborn heard pieces of what was being said.

"Watch your language, brat. You'll get back that five minutes later. No need to throw a hissy-fit."

There was a choking noise and a general sound of laughter from the kitchen, followed by heavy stamping noise.

"Hissy-fit?!" a boy of eighteen burst out of the kitchen. His face was contorted to a murderous look.

Urameshi looked on, amused. "If you cater our customers with that look, all of them would run away, ya know?"

"Fuck if I care," Tao muttered, rolling down his sleeves to cover the tattoo on his arm and fixing his white button-down. A uniform of the restaurant, Reborn deduced, judging from the fact that the girl Ayame and Urameshi also wore the same clothes. "I'm a fucking delinquent anyway."

Tsuna let out a low "Hiie!" at the words Tao spoke.

Tao glanced over at him. "Who's this?" Tao asked, taking a step towards him. Tsuna took a step back and miraculously didn't trip over anything. Tao huffed at the reaction but didn't appear to be surprised. "Don't tell me you picked up another one," Tao said, turning to face Urameshi.

Urameshi rolled his eyes. "No, he's a customer and you're a handful already. Now get to work."

"Five minutes," Tao reminded warning-ly but went all the same.

"C'mon," Urameshi said to Tsuna, already turning away. "Next stop, restroom."

xxx

Reborn got there before Urameshi, partially because the other man was ambling slowly and mostly because even as Urameshi declared himself off duty at the moment, customers still called for him to write down orders. Urameshi stopped by three tables as he made his way towards the restroom, taking down an order at each before folding the paper into an airplane and sending it in Tao's way.

His aim was impeccable. It always hit Tao's head.

Tsuna's bad mood was mostly erased by the time they reached the restroom, sharing a small grin with Urameshi at the recollection of Tao's enraged look.

There were two stalls and two sinks in the restroom. Reborn blended into the background using Leon's ability of camouflage and watched as the two male entered the restroom.

"Just rub your shirt with water," Urameshi advised as he went to one sink. "Orange juice stain isn't too hard to get out."

Tsuna nodded headed towards the other sink, doing as Urameshi told. "It's off!" Tsuna said, turning towards Urameshi with a smile.

Urameshi turned off the water after washing any small remains of the glass off his hand and nodded. "That's good," he said, taking some paper towels.

He handed Tsuna one, which Tsuna accept with a thank.

"So," Urameshi started, eyeing Tsuna. "What's up with you today?"

"Hiie!" Tsuna exclaimed, obviously shocked that Urameshi noticed something was off. Reborn was somewhat surprised too. He didn't think Urameshi paid much attention to Tsuna. "Erm," Tsuna said, calming down a little. He avoided Urameshi's eyes and shook his head. "Nothing."

Urameshi raised an eyebrow, undoubtedly knowing it was a lie. It wasn't hard to tell. Reborn would have to teach Tsuna not to avoid someone's eyes next time he told a lie. "I don't think so," Urameshi said.

"Just leave me alone!" Tsuna exclaimed, turning to run as usual when cornered.

Urameshi casually leaned to his right, blocking Tsuna's path. "Maman's worried, ya know?"

Tsuna's eyes widened with shock. "I-"

Urameshi's eyes softened but didn't relent. "Today's Maman's big day. There's no reason to ruin this day for her. Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

"I'm not the one ruining it her!" he shouted. Tsuna's hand clenched into a fist.

"Yes, you are," Urameshi refuted calmly and without much sympathy.

"Shut up!" Tsuna yelled, swinging an arm out to the side. "You don't know anything!"

Tsuna froze when Urameshi straightened up, standing to his full height. "Then tell me, Tsuna," Urameshi said, taking a step forward. "Tell me so I can understand."

Reborn's eyes shifted from Urameshi to Tsuna, wondering if his student would break. On an unconscious level, Tsuna knew Urameshi was a powerful man. At his current level, he had no way to beat him. Tsuna had every right to fear Urameshi and given his timid character, Tsuna would undoubtedly run. Yet somehow Urameshi managed to goad his cowardly student into shouting at him without any Dying Will Bullet.

Reborn had no idea whether to be impressed by Urameshi's ability to get under anyone's skin.

At Urameshi's abrupt change, from an apparent bully to a caring friend, Tsuna's defense shattered. His hand clenched into a fist once again, so hard that his hand was shaking. "My... my _father_ promised that he'll come back to celebrate okaa-san's birthday," Tsuna revealed through gritted teeth.

Understanding dawned on Urameshi as he thought back to before. A table for three: Mama, Tsuna, and Reborn. "He didn't fulfill it," Urameshi surmised.

Tsuna shook his head violently, his mob of brown hair moving back and fro. At the sight of his student suffering so much, Reborn resolved to add in an extra kick to the head for Iemitsu the next time he saw him in person.

Reborn knew his student. No matter how much bullying Tsuna suffered under, Tsuna never once sought retaliation. Reborn's eyes fell to his student's closed fist once again. Against his father, it just might be the first time Tsuna would ever start a fight.

Reborn found the idea, for the lack of other words, messed up, but if anything could prompt Tsuna into action, it was anything or anyone against his own Family. And Mama was not just Family, but also family.

Reborn decided he wouldn't be informing Iemitsu that next time he come back home, he just might be greeted with a black eye. Let the man brag about his cute son then. Meanwhile, Reborn would continue being an exceptional tutor.

Tsuna nodded his head in answer to Urameshi's statement, signifying Urameshi guessed correctly.

Reborn assumed Urameshi would start the mollycoddingly next, but he didn't.

"So what?" Urameshi asked, leaning against the wall once more.

Tsuna's head shot up. "He broke his promise to okaa-san!" he exclaimed, passionately angry. Orange flickered into existence on Tsuna's head and Reborn's eyes widened imperceptibly in surprise. Although Dying Will Flames resonates with one's emotions, Reborn didn't think Tsuna would be able to summon his flame on his own at this stage, however unknowingly. Just what was it about Urameshi that made the flame in Tsuna respond not just once but twice? "He haven't came back to visit once in the past few years and on the one time he promised to come back, he breaks it. I _hate _him!"

As his last statement registered into his mind, Tsuna froze, unable to believe he really said he hated his father. Tsuna's flame, no longer fueled by any intense emotion, faded away and Tsuna collapsed.

Reborn jumped down from where he was watching, alarmed as Urameshi caught his student and slowly lowered him down with Tsuna's head against his legs. Leon returned to his original form at his fedora, canceling the camouflage.

"Move," Reborn hissed as he went to his student's side, checking Tsuna's pulse and his pupil dilation. It was only when Reborn concluded that Tsuna was only unconscious and that there was no other damage to him that some tension left him.

"So you were watching," Urameshi finally said.

Reborn whirled in his direction, outwardly remaining cool while inwardly feeling every ounce of the anger that simmered inside him. Reborn found Leon-gun in his hand, pointing towards Urameshi as it had many times before. "Did you purposely provoke him for this reaction?"

"No. I didn't know this would have happened. I only wanted to know what was wrong since he looked depressed when I saw him."

_Truth_, Reborn's senses told him, yet he didn't lower his gun. In fact, he moved it higher, so it was pointing right at the left side of Urameshi chest. "Stay away from him," Reborn warned. "Comply or I'll shoot right now."

"You'll only be spilling blood for no reason," Urameshi said. "I told you, I have no intention of harming you guys."

"Yet this happened," and it wasn't hard to see what was the 'this' that Reborn was referring to.

Guilt seemed to flash across Urameshi's eyes but instead of assuaging Reborn's anger, it intensified it. How dare Urameshi feel bad when it was him who brought his student to this state. Later when Reborn had cooled down a little, he would also admit a partial reason for his extreme reaction was because of the guilt Reborn himself had bore.

Reborn knew Urameshi was a dangerous man and yet he allowed Tsuna to go with him. All that to see Urameshi's intention or in other words, for the sake of Reborn's blasted curiosity. And now it was his student who paid for the price.

"I didn't intend for this to happen," Urameshi said lowly, meeting Reborn's eyes. There was a tense silence between them, until it was broke by a groan.

Tsuna's eyes fluttered opened. "R-reborn?!"

Tsuna shot up to a stand and Leon immediately changed back into his chameleon form.

"Baka-Tsuna," Reborn said, giving his student a kick. Tsuna yelped. "How could you fall asleep in a place like this?"

"I fell... asleep? In the restroom?!"

Urameshi gave Reborn an amused look before standing. "You must be really hungry or something to faint like this," Urameshi said, offering up an excuse.

Tsuna blinked before sheepishly scratching his head. "I must be, then," Tsuna agreed, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I won't hold you up from getting dinner then. Just one thing." Urameshi looked at Tsuna. "I'm going to assume you grew up without your dad being around."

Tsuna's shoulders slumped and Reborn wonder what Urameshi was trying to drive at. "Yeah," Tsuna said, eyes on the ground.

Urameshi sighed and carded his hand through his hair. "Before, when I made light of your father not coming back to celebrate Maman's birthday, I was being an ass. I'm sorry." Tsuna's head shot up to stare at Urameshi, undeniably surprised. Urameshi gave him a rueful smile. "Don't look at me like that," Urameshi said, ruffling Tsuna's hair. Reborn tensed and Urameshi looked towards him with rue in his eyes for a second.

Reborn found the tension unconsciously leaving him, because the regret Urameshi displayed was undoubtedly sincere.

"I still meant it though," Urameshi continued, turning back to Tsuna. This time, it was Reborn's student who tensed up. "When I said you're ruining Maman's birthday."

Surprisingly, there was no loud denial this time. Instead, Tsuna bowed his head in acknowledgement. Reborn saw a fleck of orange in his student's eyes just before his brown hair covered it.

"I know," Tsuna said, unexpectedly mature. "I- I was thinking about what you said, Yusuke-san." Tsuna looked up then and the orange sheen in his eyes was undeniably there. "I should try to make up for my _father_'s absence instead of wallowing in self-pity, right?"

Urameshi's hand slowly fell from Tsuna's hair. "Bingo," Urameshi said. "You got it. Instead of making your Ma remember that today is the day her husband broke a promise to her, let her remember today as the most wonderful birthday she celebrated with her son and" -Urameshi glanced briefly towards Reborn- "his tutor."

Tsuna slowly nodded. "I understand, Yusuke-san." The flecks of orange faded from Tsuna's eyes. "Thank you for telling me this."

Urameshi smile. "Good to hear that," he said, moving to leave. He paused when Tsuna didn't follow and twisted his head back. "Is there another problem?" Urameshi asked.

Tsuna flushed and squirmed in his place uncomfortably. "Um, you can go back first, Yusuke-san. I still need to use the toilet."

An amused smile appeared on Urameshi's face, although he unsuccessfully tried to hide it. "I'll see you later then," Urameshi said.

"Don't take too long, Tsuna," Reborn ordered, before jumping onto Urameshi's shoulder.

Urameshi gave him a look of surprise but didn't comment as he exit the restroom.

"You did a pretty good job taking care of that," Reborn started without any preamble. "I believe you when you said you only wanted to fix Tsuna's problem." _'You may also just have a positive effect on him'_ was something Reborn left unsaid.

Urameshi turned towards him with a grin, but Reborn wasn't finished. "I still believe you should have just minded your own business, however."

Best to get this through Urameshi's mind first, before he get anymore ideas of recklessly interfering. Grooming an heir, especially for a syndicate like Vongola, was a delicate process, and Reborn would not have anyone -especially not Urameshi- undo any of his hard work, intentionally or not.

Urameshi stopped to looked at him. "What's wrong with worrying about a friend?"

Reborn didn't bother turning to face Urameshi. "The situation back there could have easily turned for the worse because you went into the situation without knowing all the details." Reborn turned to face Urameshi, efficiently silencing him. "Did you know Tsuna thought his father disappeared for the whole time because his father told Mama to tell him that he 'became a star', believing it would be 'romantic'?" Urameshi's eyes widened. "Or maybe that Mama was in a jovial mood, making a feast this morning once she heard he was coming back, only to become sad when he called last minute to say he couldn't make it? How did you think Tsuna felt when he saw Mama trying to remain upbeat despite feeling disappointed? How did you think he himself felt when he found out his father was alive but didn't visit them even once for the past few years?"

Reborn scoffed and jumped off Urameshi's shoulder. "Always keep your student's best interest in mind," Reborn said, the words echoing to himself as an reminder aloud as he walked back to his table. "That's what it means to be a tutor."

xxx

Tsuna was smiling when he came back to their table and initiated conversation with Mama. Mama glanced at Tsuna in surprise but beamed in happiness and went along with the mood. By the time Urameshi returned to their table to with their drinks, the atmosphere around the table was cheery.

Urameshi professionally took their orders and smiled at them but left without making any small talks. Satisfaction coursed through Reborn upon noticing that Urameshi seemed to be in a pensive mood.

When Urameshi returned with their orders, there was a change that Reborn couldn't really pinpoint.

"Hello again," Urameshi said with a smile, putting down the three dishes that they ordered. There was still one more in Urameshi's hand. He put that one on their table as well.

Mama blinked. "We didn't order this, Yusuke-kun," she said, glancing up at him.

Urameshi nudged the dish closer to her and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Maman. This is on me."

"Oh, you don't have to," Mama said, surprise and happiness evident on her countenance.

Urameshi shrugged casually. "I wanted to. Now, more tea?"

xxx

The female waiter from before - Ayame- came by later on with another can of Sprite and slid it in front of Tsuna.

"Sorry about before," she said, not quite meeting Tsuna's eyes.

"Oh?" Maman voiced, looking from the girl to Tsuna. "A friend, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna spluttered and flushed. Reborn kicked him in the head to get him to stop.

"I'm a student at Namimori Middle School," the girl answered. She smiled, pride evident in her voice. "This restaurant is family business."

There was also a hint of brittleness in her voice. Reborn wondered.

"Helping out this late at night? Such a diligent girl. Tsu-kun have much to learn from you," Mama said, ignoring Tsuna's scandalized "Okaa-san!"

The girl blinked at the exchange between mother and son, before giggling a little. "Today's Maman birthday, right? Would you like anything else?"

"Maman?" Mama asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I not call you that? Yusuke calls you Maman so..."

Mama smiled. "It's fine. Call me Maman if you like. What's your name?"

"Ayame," the girl answered.

"Ayame-chan," Mama said. "We're full now, but thank you for your offer. Can you give me the bill?"

"Actually," Reborn said, stopping the girl from leaving just yet. "Give it to Tsuna. It's Mama's birthday after all."

His student looked like he wanted to shout "EH?!" on top of his lung, but settled down when he recalled he wanted to make his okaa-san happy. Reborn nodded in satisfaction that he wouldn't have to kick his student, after all.

In the recess of his mind, he also finally acknowledged that Urameshi handled Tsuna pretty well.

"But Reborn," Tsuna whispered, leaning close to him after Ayame left to fetch the bill. "I don't have any money! How am I suppose to pay?!"

Reborn flashed out some cash. "You'll just have to be a slave and pay me back."

"No way!" Tsuna exclaimed comically, cartoon tears streaming down his eyes.

xxx

"Bye, Maman," Ayame called as they left. "Tsuna and aka-chan."

Tsuna turned back and gave a sheepish smile, while inwardly lamenting.

Yusuke-san waved in the background, before swirling away to take orders.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun," Okaa-san said, turning around to face them halfway through their walk home. She beamed happily. "I had a lot of fun today."

At the face of his mother's smile, Tsuna had no choice but to smile back. If money was the price to keep his mother happy, he would gladly pay it.

...Even if he was now in debt to his sadistic tutor.

xxx

In his spot on Tsuna's shoulder, Reborn tilted his fedora and smiled.

* * *

Notes:

Aka-chan means baby.

Also, Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, was never mentioned in KHR until the Varia arc, but I decided to mention him a little earlier here.

I also made a few minor edits to the previous chapters. Yusuke outwardly looks like twenty-one now, whereas before he was said to look around nineteen. I also erased the bit that talked about Yusuke noticing Tsuna's Vongola ring, since this is technically still in the Daily Life arc of KHR.

A little fun fact:

When I was first typing this chapter, I accidentally made Tsuna say "Get a room!" to Yusuke instead of the intended "Get a broom!" It's amazing how a measly letter in a word can change the whole meaning.


End file.
